1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding air cushion bed with a flushing device, whereby the patient in the folding air cushion bed is provided with the function of cleansing the excretory organs after urination and defecation, thus keeping the excretory organs of the patient under constant sanitary condition without being prone to bacteria-growing or an infectious state. In addition, the function of flushing excrement is provided to flush excrement down to the water outlet through a tilted base plate of the water tank, thus keeping the air cushion dry and clean, preventing the body of the patient from damping, bacteria-growing and infectious conditions, and fulfilling the effect of wastewater processing of excrement of the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
For prior arts in sickbed design, aside from the consideration of the comfortability of the patient, certain additional functions, like beds with air cushions, are added to accommodate the need of the disabled or patients in the persistent vegetative state. However, no prior arts in sickbed design take into account the need of flushing and draining excrement of the patient and cleansing the excretory organs of the patient. The air cushion bed of the prior art comprises multiple air bladders, an air conduit and a control valve, with the air conduit connecting the multiple air bladders and jointing the control valve. Therefore the user, by operating the control valve to control the airflow, can adjust the air pressure of the air bladders, and enable the air cushion bed to be in a state of undulation for comfortable use by the patient.
Nevertheless, the air cushion bed of the prior art provides only the function of adjusting the air pressure of the air cushion for comfortable use, without considering the need of flushing excrement after urination and defecation by the disabled and patients with persistent vegetative state, and cleansing the excretory organs of the patients. Besides, even though the caregivers can use wet towels to clean the patients, the sanitary effect will not be thorough, for the caregivers cannot provide the patients with body-bathing and hair-washing needs. Even though the caregivers may try to bathe the patients with water, the wastewater will wet the sheets and drip to the ground, thus creating a dangerous working environment for the caregivers as well as inconvenience for the patients.
The primary object is to provide an air cushion bed with the function of flushing excrement and cleansing the body of the disabled or patients in the persistent vegetative state; in addition, with the design of a containing and draining device, wastewater is not to be spilled, thus improving on the inconvenience caused by those designs disclosed in prior arts regarding the care-giving of patients.
The present invention provides an air cushion bed with flushing device, whereby the functions of sickbeds are upgraded by combining air cushion beds with flushing and water-draining device, thus furnishing a hygienic environment for patients. The present invention includes a cushion with at least one air bladder, a water tank, a removable containing cushion, a sensor, a water valve and a controller. The water tank contains front, rear, left and right walls and a tilted base plate with a water outlet, and is supported by a supporting frame. The containing cushion, shaped as a shallow bowl, is tiltedly adhered in between two air bladders of the air cushion under the buttocks of the patient, so when the patient""s excrement falls on the surface of the containing cushion, the sensor then senses and transmit the signal to the controller, which activates the water valve to spurt water (cool in summer and warm in winter) through both the water-spurting head on top of the air cushion towards the patient""s excretory organs for cleansing purpose, and the other water-spurting head to flush excrement down to the water tank and discharge through a water outlet. Therefore, the present invention provides the disabled and patients in the persistent vegetative state with the convenience of urinating and defecating in bed, as well as a solution of processing excrement and discharging wastewater.
Another object of the present invention is to rid the need for the disabled or patients in the persistent vegetative state of using adult diapers, thus alleviating the financial burden of the patient""s family by saving the expenses of using adult diapers; in addition, with the need to wear adult diapers gone, the patient""s body can be kept from dampening and germ-growing condition without any skin affection.